Medicine Temple—Eight Cure Healing Approach Technique
The Medicine Temple—Eight Cure Healing Approach Technique (薬の神殿・八つの治療法の術, "Kusuri no Shinden: Yattsu no Chiryō-hō no Jutsu") is a technique that activates enzymes all throughout the body to produce chemical reactions that direct each and every tenketsu to simultaneously open while similar proteins in the skin direct the aggressive acquisition of nature energy from around oneself. These actions generate a tremendously baffling quantity of powerful chakra that work to repair any and all damage to the body instantaneously, so-much-so that it would appear as though the damage never occurred at all. Spontaneously produced injured parts do not come about through healing but are the product of Chemical Release and as such, newly formed parts return stronger each time. 'Overview' This technique has been dubbed the "pinnacle of all medical techniques" (すべての医療技術の頂点, "subete no iryō gijutsu no chōten") for keeping it's user at optimal health while it is active. It requires no hand signs to initiate. Heiwa has noted that his body has undergone an adaptation in order to properly harness the jutsu; should his life-line and life energy wan the processes can spontaneously start without mental prompting in a "fight or flight" type of response. Unlike other healing forms this one does not require a fūinjutsu seal to prompt. On activation a great gust of force and energy will barrel forth from the practitioner, causing their hair and clothing to vivaciously gyrate as plumes of teal-colored chakra burst up and outward. Each and every cell is activated and pushed beyond their natural potential in order to jump-start the body's natural healing processes. It should also be noted that once the tenketsu have been unleashed each and every one of the user's stats skyrocket in accountability and effectiveness, making them several hundred times more powerful than usual. In this way they would experience power akin to another technique. Using Chemical Release, Heiwa has fabricated temporary cells that act in a similar way to ones already found in the body, only these ones function with the authority to shift and change their composition to meet the specifications of any toxin, poison, bacteria, virus, and even chemical that might harm or alter the actions and composition of the body, absorbing said contaminants and neutralizing them with a command that turn them into harmless protein. With the bounty of chakra available to him this process is incredibly aggressive. 'Reincarnation Ninjutsu' This technique also functions as a reincarnation ninjutsu (転生忍術, tensei ninjutsu). The sheer magnitude of life force released provides a bounty of energy to be used for the purpose of bringing an ally who has recently died back to life. This takes an incredible toll on the transformation, however. Heiwa has noted that it requires more than half of all the chakra, nature energy and life force accumulated upon activation. If it were not for the great bounty of chakra and nature energy he would no doubt die as a result of such a technique. This is done by applying the technique's mechanics and power to a patient. As the green markings cover their body they will, in due time, be raised to life. 'Disadvantages' Dubbed a forbidden power for even the likes of Heiwa to use, this jutsu is costly; for every moment one uses it they sacrifice twice that upon the technique's deactivation. The incredible stress of releasing all of one's tenketsu baffles the body and sends it into shock once the jutsu is undone. This causes temporary paralysis and sometimes even unconsciousness. Furthermore, the very strain on the human form by the sheer amount of energy coming into and out of it will put a great deal of stress on every cell, muscle, nerve, bone and organ. This stress can only be seen by those with microscopic viewpoint; although constantly healing, the form constantly destroys the body in a vicious cycle, using a great portion of the chakra released to fight against itself. Even still, the user feels no pain while using the technique. 'Trivia' * The technique's name which mention the "eight cures" originates from the Ayurveda concept which is an ancient system of medicine from the Indian subcontinent. It is now seen as a type of alternative medicine and could be divided into eight individual components. * The "plus" symbols which appear on the body are a nod to the common icon for "health" seen in popular video game and movie media.